Infinity Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = John Livesay | Inker1_3 = David Meikis | Inker1_4 = Jim Cheung | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Letterer1_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = Yes... We all know of that Earth. But this... this is an Earth more favorable than accustomed. An Earth changed... We have word of discord in the house Inhuman, schism between mutant schools. And now the most favorable news of all... Brothers. Sisters. Sharpen your teeth, prepare to consume a great meal. Earth, you see... She has no Avengers. | Speaker = Corvus Glaive | StoryTitle1 = Infinity | Synopsis1 = The Builders have begun an invasion on the worlds they have deemed unfit for life. Destroying Earth-TRN268, they head to Earth-616, or more specifically to the planet Galador. The Spaceknights do all they can to fight back and save an optimistic people, but the planet and the team are eventually exterminated. The Avengers, who are fighting some invasive Skrulls, learn of this from a barely-conscious Captain Universe. Discovering that the Builders are heading directly towards Earth, many of the Avengers head into space in order to intercept them. Meanwhile, arriving on Earth, an Outrider sent by Corvus Glaive begins looking for Earth's secrets as he searches through Avengers Tower and the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Appearing at a S.W.O.R.D. base, the Outrider is seen killing a S.W.O.R.D. agent in an effort to find Earth's weakness. It arrives at Attilan and starts going through the memory of Black Bolt-only for him to wake up. While badly beaten by the Inhumans and losing an arm as it makes its escape, The Outrider is ultimately able to inform Corvus Glaive that the Avengers have left Earth and is given his ultimate reward-death. Corvus Glaive informs Thanos of the absence, prompting his forces to prepare to invade Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents Villains: * * An * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Creators ** Engineers * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * } ** ** * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** * * Imperial Guard ** Gladiator (Kallark) Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ** ** ** ** * ** Items: * * * and * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Solicit = The over-sized kickoff to the year’s most anticipated Blockbuster summer event, changing the way you view the Marvel Universe! •The outbreak of war on two fronts: Earth and Space, with our heroes torn between them. •The world-shattering return of Thanos! •Includes material from FREE COMIC BOOK DAY: INFINITY | Notes = * Black Swan is listed as being a member of the Illuminati in Infinity #1, although she's not.New Brevoort Formspring -- The recap page for Infinity #1 said Black Swan an Illuminati... Wait, is she? | Trivia = * A free digital copy can be obtained through Marvel: Avengers Alliance game when all 25 tasks for Special Ops: Infinity are completed. | Recommended = | Links = }}